


Blood Stained Lips

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing arouses Jerome more than committing murder with you by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Stained Lips

You had read once that a strong emotional bond was one of the most important factors in any successful relationship, and that one of the best ways to strengthen said bond was to spend quality time together doing something both partners enjoyed. Therefore, you reasoned, surely there was nothing that strengthened this particular bond quite like committing murder. You both spent the afternoon together killing random civilians left and right, because it’s what brought you two closer.

The sound of Jerome’s maniacal laughter vibrated across the walls of the alleyway. You were both chasing an elderly man whose attempts to escape the ordeal proved futile. He ran as long as he could until his legs gave out, resulting in him falling to the harsh cement.

“Any last words? Feel free to speak your mind, we have some time to spare, don’t we, doll?” he chuckled darkly and turned to look at you with a wink.

“Yeah, it’s only the right thing to do considering these will be your last seconds of life,” you noted, joining the ginger in his loud laughter.

The man tried to crawl away in a hurry but Jerome was quick to haul him back, throwing him into the wall and jamming his pocket knife into the man’s stomach. He yelped in sheer pain, flinching as the blood came pouring and soiled his shirt.

“Screaming doesn’t count, but it’ll have to do,” he shrugged and then he plunged the blade into his stomach again, twisting it around before jerking it out of his skin. The red liquid drenched his clothes and he shrieked, unable to move a muscle due to the unbearable agony.

“My turn,” you reached out to take the knife from Jerome and he gave it to you without hesitation. You thrust the blade into both of his sides, making sure the blade slid in him deep before you yanked it away and slashed his throat, the blood splattering across both of your faces and clothes within seconds.

Jerome cackled as the man’s body slid down lifelessly and you handed him back his knife with a smug smile. The murderous look on his face quickly switched to one of pure lust, his eyes locked on yours as he took another step towards you.

“I’m quite impressed with you, gorgeous, you’ve gotten so much better at this. Maybe someday, you’ll be half as good as me,” he jested with a menacing grin.

“Ha, you’re so fucking cocky,” you hissed teasingly before you asked with a tilt of your head, “Where to next, boss?”

“I’ve got another idea, actually,” he took another step forward, throwing his knife aside without a care, his full attention was on you and you alone. “You look so fucking gorgeous like this, I don’t think I’ll be able to contain myself, so let’s not head off, just yet.”

He grabbed both of your bloodied hands, his long fingers wrapped around your wrists, lifting you off your feet. A small squeak of surprise left you and the cool winds whirled around you two. Cold stone met your back and he pressed against you, holding you against the wall with his body. The warmth of him cradled you just as firmly as the stone behind you helped hold you up. The contrast of the two, the almost icy rock versus his hot body, made you shiver as you waited. Heat from his breath graced over your skin as he hovered above your mouth. You ran your tongue first across your lip, then over his.

“Oh Jerome, really? Now?” you giggled playfully. He groaned and pressed you harder up against the wall, his thigh wedged between yours as his body weight added to the support of you.

He hummed and nuzzled you before he replied, “Of course, now. Don’t act like you weren’t thinking the same thing.”

You panted against his mouth and nodded, afraid to speak for fear of not knowing the sound you would make. “Please,” escaped on a whimper, and his mouth curled into a grin before closing over yours.

You arched into him, his body warm and familiar. You already knew his plains and angles so you welcomed them against you once more despite not being able to run your hands over him. The rough stone at your back provided a counterpoint to his full, soft mouth with the strong taste of blood stained on his lips. You whimpered as he drew back, only to suck in a breath as he nipped at your jaw.

His teeth traced over your skin, gentle at first then harder, scraping as he drew your flesh into his mouth. Your eyes fluttered shut as his teeth bit into your skin and you gasped when you felt blood trickle down to your chin, and then the bite was over. His tongue laved over to swipe it clean, grunting quietly as it melted on his warm tongue.

Just a gentle touch of his mouth and then it was back, another graze of teeth. A bit harder and longer this time, with suction, making sure he licked every last drop of it. You moaned softly and he let go , leaving little pecks of his mouth over the mark, but you could still the pressure he’d imparted on your body.

He shifted, adjusting his hold and support, and you lifted your legs, wrapping them around his waist. You wriggled your hands and he let go for a moment, only to restrain them again, both of your hands together in one of his own. His other hand, long, pale and spidery, flowed over your dress and slipped it underneath. He leaned back as he hiked it up, exposing your soft skin. The wind rose and blew around you two, making you shiver until he pressed in close once more and covered you.

You swallowed and watched in anticipation as his hand returned to your body. He cupped your breast through the material of your bra, pushing your flesh up out of the confines and leaned his head down, biting you again. Moaning, you closed your eyes and wriggled against him, feeling the hardness of his member pressing against your center. You rocked your hips against him, diving into the light pain of his teeth on your body, his hand digging into your wrists.

“Stop stalling, Jerome,” you hissed, you couldn’t bear the wait any longer. Your whole body was aching for him.

“Tell me I can have you. Right here, right now, against this wall and out in the open where anyone can see us,” he rasped in a whisper.

Opening your eyes, you looked at him and nodded your head. You licked your lips playfully as you smiled at him before pleading, “Yes please, I need you.”

You sucked in a breath at the feral look he gave you and let him free from your legs, sighing when you touched ground again. Yet he still held your hands. The cool air whipped in brushed your heated skin which caused goosebumps all over.

With his other hand he made the adjustments he needed and you watched his fingers work the buttons. The slow rustle of his pants, the sound of a zip, and you licked your mouth as his pale skin was revealed.

“Hurry,” you shuddered. pulling your panties down in a hurry and letting them drop to your ankles, stepping out of them.

He paused and eyed you from head to toe with lustful eyes before tilting his head to the side. “Hurry?” he asked, “You’re so impatient, don’t you remember who’s the boss?”

You panted, raising one leg up to stroke the back of his thigh and calf, drawing him in close again. “Yes I do, but please, Jerome. Please don’t make me beg any longer.”

“Aw but I like to hear it. I love that whine in your voice, the sounds you make just before I have you,” he murmured hoarsely. “And you like it, I know you do. Like when I make you beg and whine like a bitch in heat before I finally make you scream my name. I know every inch of you better than you know yourself,” he clamped down again on your wrists then nudged his member against you, rubbing the head of it over you, teasing you more, and smearing the dampness around you both.

You gasped for him, wrapping your other leg around him and then you arched, desperately trying to get him inside of you. “You’re so hot for me right now you can’t stand it, aren’t you?” he rolled his hips again and you choked on a moan you were trying to suppress. “I bet if I just slid my fingers over with you, you’d soak my hand. You’re burnin’ to go right now, aren’t ya?”

"Yes please, just give it to me,” you begged.

“I suppose I could,” he smirked wickedly, “I don’t think I can wait any longer, especially when you smell like that.”

He laughed, one hard, smooth thrust from him and he was inside you. He rested his head on your shoulder almost instantly and you felt the heat of his breath on your neck. You squeezed him tightly with your thighs and he bit you again, his tongue easing the pain away but you already knew that a mark was forming. It didn’t matter though; you loved it when he was forceful like this, and how he never treated you like you weren’t fragile.

“Oh fuck,” you whined, putting a bit more pitch in it for him.

His lips quirked against your throat and then he shifted, shoving into you hard. Moaning, you tried to move with him, but he slid back from you. He pushed into you firmly, slowly, and then retreated. Each thrust, each slide of his member, slammed up inside you, and all you could do was cling to him. His teeth clamped down on you again, lightly increasing the pressure of his bite even though he did so slowly, this time he held it longer than he had before.

He bucked his hips faster, every glide just as hard as the last. You rocked with him, the combined pain from his teeth, the dig of his hip bones, and the depth of his member hitting every sensitive place inside you, making you moan repeatedly. He panted against your skin as he thrust and you rode each wave of sensation until it felt as if you were soaring.

“You fucking love it when we fuck in the middle of an alley, don’t you?” he growled, “Fuck, just give it to me already.”

His teeth clenched on your breast, until you ceased to make a sound. That absence of sound said that you were close and you held your breath, leaning your head back.

Blood rushed to the spot and you howled as your release flowed through you. Your body trembled and arced up to him as he thrust one more time and you let go, again, flinging yourself into the sensations running riot over you, and he followed suit not long after. You barely noticed he’d stop moving as you came back down. You bent your head, pressing a kiss to his damp auburn hair before sighing. Your entire body ached and throbbed, well used and abused, in that pleasant way you loved. Still pressed against you, he let go of your wrists and gently rubbed where he’d held on so tightly. He dropped a soft kiss to the circle of marks where his teeth had bit into you and sighed with you, too.

He lifted his head, giving you a tired and satisfied smirk before laying his mouth on yours. Slow and languid, his kiss soothed you down even more until you couldn’t hold onto him any longer. He slid free from you, stepping back to pick his clothes back up.

“Now let’s get back to it aye, doll?” he said with an impish wink.

You glanced up at him and he reached out to run a hand through your hair, your eyes closed as he petted you, making you smile. He was about to kiss you again but you turned your head to look at a younger man who stepped in the alley, watching you two wide-eyed.

“What are you looking at?” you asked with a pout, “Can’t you see we are having a moment?”

“Show’s over, asshat,” he scoffed with a shrug of his shoulders, picking up the knife he dropped on the floor.

Jerome cackled before bringing you into another kiss, guiding your chin upwards with a hand. Before the man had a chance to respond, Jerome flung a knife directly in his chest as he continued to press his lips against yours. The man collapsed to the floor within seconds and you both laughed together in the kiss.


End file.
